1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for practicing the swing of a golf club and more specifically to a swing weight apparatus for attachment to a golf head.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Currently, there appears to be only one device which may be attached to a golf club for training purposes. A weighted donut shaped device is placed over the handle and slid down the club shaft until it is adjacent the golf club head. The extra weight increases the weight during practice swings so that the golfer will be able to hit the ball harder without the weighted donut device. The disadvantage of the weighted donut device is that the weight thereof cannot be changed without adding or removing extra weighted donuts to increase or decrease the weight. Further, a slow swing of the golf club may result in weighted donut device falling down the club shaft. Lastly, the weighted donut device only rests near the top of the golf club head and does not become a unitary portion of the head.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a swing weight apparatus which may be securely attached to a golf club head, does not move during a golf swing and has a weight that may be easily modified.
The present invention provides a swing weight apparatus which is securable to a golf club head for swinging practice. The swing weight apparatus includes a swing weight body and at least one insertable weight. A swing weight body includes a bottom layer, a middle layer, and a top layer. Each layer preferably has a perimeter which has a substantially semi-circular or substantially curved portion; and a substantially straight portion. The substantially curved portion of each layer is attached to each other. Preferably, the bottom layer and the top layer are releasably joined to each other on the substantially straight portion with a removable fastener such as a zipper, or a hook and loop fastener commonly referred to as VELCRO (TM). Each insertable weight preferably includes a quantity of weighted material which is retained between two outside layers. The perimeter of each insertable weight is shaped to fit within the middle and top layers. The perimeters of the two outside layers are attached to each other with the weighted material therein. A hosel strip preferably is attached to the substantially straight portion of the top and bottom layers at one end thereof. The hosel strip has a releasable fastener which allows thereof to be attached to itself.
The swing weight apparatus is preferably attached to a golf club head in the following manner. The top and middle layers are separated from each other and at least one insertable weight is inserted therebetween. The bottom layer is then separated from the middle layer and the golf club head is inserted therebetween. The releasable fastener is closed over the golf club head. If the hosel strap is included with the swing weight apparatus; the hosel strap is wrapped around the hosel and itself.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a swing weight apparatus which may be securely attached to a golf club head.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a swing weight apparatus which does not move during a golf swing.
Finally, it is another object of the present invention to provide a swing weight apparatus which may easily have its weight increased or decreased.
These and additional objects, advantages, features and benefits of the present invention will become apparent from the following specification.